The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 8)
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Skua Attack". Plot (As the skuas are heading to the village, the sun was up when the next day begins) *Roy: *yawns* Good morning everyone. *Elder 1: What was that? *Elder 2: So the Amigos didn't clean up the mess you just break. Didn't they? *Roy: Fools, they never clean up. They're lazy. *Elder 3: Then why we didn't tell them last night? *Roy: That the issue we're having right now. *Elder 4: I see some broken parts at the tent. And little ice coins on the floor. *Roy: Checkers.....i see. *Elder 5: Roy, i have bad news. *Roy: What is it? What is on the sky? *Elder 5: Skuas! *Roy: No. The skuas are here. *Elder 6: We have to warn everyone about this. Time is running out and we have to do this. *Roy: Yes. My time is calling, come out. Blow the horn out. *Elder 1: *blow the horn to make everyone wake up* *Everyone: *wake up* *Elder 1: Attention everyone. *Roy: Not attention! Everyone look! The skuas are here! *Elder 2: Everyone run! *Penguin #1: SKUA! *Penguin #2: Run! *Everyone: *panic and run* *Roy: Run for your lives. (In Ramón's Igloo House in the parent's room, Rimon wake up from the noise of the people running) *Rimon: Hello? Oh no. Skuas. *paddle Limon* Limon, wake up! *Limon: What Rimon? *Rimon: The skuas are here. I hope our son is okay. But let's go. We need a few items to stop the skuas. *Limon: Come on, use the ice stick to kick them out. *Rimon: I know honey. (At the snow plain, The Amigos found their home being attacked by skuas) *Ramón: Skuas, they are here. *Raul: How did they fly all the way to our home? *Rinaldo: I don't know. This is all our fault. They found the home they're looking for. *Lombardo: Our parents are going to get us killed. *Nestor: We won't give up, we will stop the skuas! Let's go. *Ramón: We are the Amigos. *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! (The Amigos arrived at the village, slapping againist the skuas) *Ramón: Yeah! Out out out! *Nestor: *jump and slam the skuas* Slam! *Skua #1: Ow! *Skua #2: Fly boys. *Skua #3: Oi! *Rinaldo: *punch most of the skuas* I'm brave. You can't stop me now. *Nestor: *throw a ice rock at Dino* *Dino: Ow! *Vinnie: Go go go! *Boss Skua: *fly around the village to capture a chick* *Nestor: Oh no. *jump and hit Boss Skua as they land on the ice* *Boss Skua: Ow. What have you done. *Nestor: Stop stealing penguins! *Boss Skua: Penguins? Do i steal penguins? Yes, baby ones. You're one of the babies from the village. Now you are mine. *Raul: *throw a snowball at Boss Skua* *Boss Skua: Hey! *Raul: Better luck next time fool. *Ramón: Now jump and swing to the side! *punch the three skuas together* *Skua #1: Oof! *Skua #2: Ow, that gotta hurt. *Ramón: Oh yeah. *Skua #3: I hate you. *Vinnie: *block Ramón* *Ramón: Uh oh. *Vinnie: I got you now. *Raul: Ramón, don't stop, run! *Ramón: *run through Vinnie* *Vinnie: Come back here! *Raul: Run run run! *Boss Skua: Vinnie, go after him! *Vinnie: Yes! He will be dead. *fly after Ramón* *Ramón: Yikes! I gotta run fast. *Rimon: *appear from his house outside* Ramón! Where are you? *Limon: Honey, we found him. *Rimon: Oh no, he's trap with the skuas! *Roy: My man Rimon, save the village and stop the skuas. *Rimon: I know Roy, now it is the time to debate and fight. *Roy: Go, i'll send in the elders to stop this once and for all. (Angelo, Estefan and Enrique back the skuas off by hitting them with the rocks) *Angelo: Get out of here boys. *Skua #4: Ow! That gotta hurt. *Estefan: Yeah, you. *Enrique: Go away. *Raphael: *use a slingshot to hit on the skuas* Yeah. *Skua #5: Ow, who hurt me? *Skua #6: Get the boy! *Amigos: Oh no. Let's get out of here. *Estevan: *fight off the skuas* Oof! Yeah! *Ramón: *still running* Help me. Guys! *Raul: Don't worry Ramón, we will save you. *Rinaldo: What are you waiting for? Come on guys. *Nestor: Let's go. *hold the ice* *Lombardo: Whoa. *Nestor: Now throw! *throw the ice at the skuas* *Boss Skua: Look out! (The skuas keep getting hit by the ice, shaped as a cube) *Dino: Curse you Nestor! *Vinnie: Ha! You got the wrong guys. *Rinaldo: You got the wrong guys Nestor! *Nestor: Oops. *Ramón: *tip over* Ahhh. *Vinnie: Yes. *Raphael: *slap Vinnie* Stop! *Vinnie: No. *Ramón: Raphael? *Raphael: Go Ramón, i'll handle this. *Ramón: Right. Let's go amigos. *Boss Skua: No. My friends, get him. *Raul: Not again. Run more Ramón! *Ramón: Right. *run away as the skuas chases after him* *Nestor: We have to help. *Raul: Come on, let's make some snowballs. (Rimon and Limon throw every snowball at the skuas as aroy and his elders throw rocks at the skuas) *Roy: Raphael, go swim and get the leopard seals! *Raphael: Yes Roy. *swim in the water all the way deep to see two leopard seals* *Leopard Seal #1: *growls* *Raphael: Uh oh. *gulps* *Leopard Seal #2: *roars* *Raphael: Yikes! *swim up* (The leopard seals chased Raphael and rise up in the surface to scare off the skuas) *Raphael: Let's go! *Roy: Oh no, move back. *Leopard Seal #1: *growls* *Elder 1: They're mad. *Elder 2: What now Roy? *Roy: Throw the rocks! *Elder 3: Right. Throw the rocks! *Elder 4: Let's go. (The elders start throwing rocks at the leopard seals. In the other hand, The Amigos set up the snowballs.) *Raul: Now throw! (Rinaldo, Raul, Nestor and Lombardo throw snowballs at the skuas) *Boss Skua: Ow. *Dino: Oh no. Ice! *Frankie: Uh oh. *Vinnie: Not sand, but snow! *Raul: Yes. We are winning. *Ramón: Thank you guys for saving me. *Raul: You're welcome. *Rinaldo: With one big shot. I'll have it on my way. *throw two snowballs at Vinnie* *Vinnie: Ahh. *Boss Skua: No no NO! I will capture a chick right now. *capture Ramón* *Ramon: Help me! *Raul: Ramón, no! *Nestor: Do something guys. *Lombardo: Let's go to the mountain. *Raul: Here we go. (The Amigos headed to the mountain as Dino and Frankie calls in) *Dino: Skuas, chase them! *Skua #1: Let's get the Amigos! (The skuas fly against The Amigos) *Raul: Oh no, now they are chasing us. *Rinaldo: Run faster to the top of the mountain. *Nestor: Right. Now let's move. (Down to the battle) *Roy: Kids, what are you doing?! *Elder 1: Roy, they are heading close. *Elder 2: Leopard Seals! *Rimon: What now? *Art: Don't worry. I have a plan. *hold a big hammer sculpture and hit at the leopard seals* Yes. *Elder 3: You saved us all! *Art: Yep. Nothing to worry about something. *Limon: Boys, i see trouble going on. *Rimon: In the top of the mountain! *Roy: Oh no. (In the top of the mountain) *Boss Skua: There you go! *throw Ramón in the snow* *Ramón: Ow. *Boss Skua: Now. I'm really hungry. You crash my land all the way to the end. *Ramón: No. There was water everywhere. Ices were breaking apart in order to send the predators in. What have i done. You ruined my field trip. *Boss Skua: Yes i ruined your field trip. Stand back, i have my feet now, fresh and sharp. *Ramón: Than a teacher doing evil plans to a student. I don't want this to happen. *Boss Skua: Yes you will have it. *Ramón: No. Now it is not the end of the world. *Boss Skua: Then here you go. *Raul: Stop! Ramón, we're coming for you. *Boss Skua: Oh no. Not the friends. *Dino: Boss, make sure that the skuas get one. *Frankie: Fly down! *Skua #3: Let's do this boys! (The skuas fly to the Amigos) *Raul: What can we do now? Flop? *Rinaldo: No. Crash! (The Amigos hit Boss Skua as they slip over to the pile of the mountain) *Ramón: No! *Dino: Game over. *Nestor: Holy shampoo. He's close to us. *Boss Skua: I hate you. *Lombardo: Hey look. The birds are coming. *Rinaldo: Now it is the end of the road. *Frankie: Guys, what are you waiting for. Get him. *Skua #4: Move! (The skuas try to capture the Amigos) *Nestor: Help me! *Ramón: No. *run to his friends* I must help. *jump on Dino and Frankie to get to the skuas* *Dino: Ow. *Frankie: Hey. (Ramón jump off to the birds and try to save his friends) *Raul: Ramón! *Nestor: Our man! *Rinaldo: Get us out of here! *Lombardo: Look out! *Boss Skua: It's not over yet! *fly to hit the skuas and the penguins in the sky to hit himself to land on the ice* *Rimon: Oh no. *Roy: Help them! *Limon: Elders go! (The Elders hold their fins up to save The Amigos as the skuas land on the ground as defeated) *Elder 1: That was close. *Elder 2: Yeah. I got the big one. *Roy: Please land them on the snow so i can see them. *Elder 3: Sure. (The Elders place the kids on the snow as everyone spread around) *Art: Parents, go see your kids on the snow. *Rimon: Yes. (The parents started to check out their sons) *Raul's dad: Raul. *Raul's mom: My son. *Rinaldo's mom: Are you okay? *Rinaldo's dad: He's alright. He's not even getting up. *Lombardo's dad: It's not my fault. *Lombardo's mom: I know baby. We didn't do anything bad. *Rinaldo's dad: Bad? Then how come? *Nestor's dad: Guys, calm down. You don't have to be like your son. *Rimon: Yeah, just give it up. *Rinaldo's dad: Fine. I alway have to tell my son about this. With his bad attitude going on. *Roy: Yeah, my father used to have a bad attitude after his father used to be like one getting angry on someone else igloo. *Rinaldo's mom: Now they are dead. *Limon: No. They are not dead. *Rimon: They will be fine. We have hope in our hearts. *Raul's dad: Even the skua boss is dead by now. (Principal Conzo and Mrs. Monica came out of the school to see the problem) *Mrs. Monica: What happen? *Principal Conzo: Oh no. This can't be right. Is there a problem going on now? *Rimon: Yes. The boys fell off the mountain when the skuas almost eat them. *Principal Conzo: On no. Here come trouble. (The leopard seals returned in the water sadly) *Art: Be gone seals. Now we don't need to have a eruption around a fake funeral. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY Next: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Epilogue) Previous: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 7) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos